This invention relates to wall mounted cabinets of the type employed in offices, medical examination rooms and the like and is particularly adapted for modern modular office partitioning schemes of the so-called "office landscaping" type. In prior art wall cabinets with a stored door feature the door generally slides to a stored position within the cabinet itself. These kinds of cabinets have two significant drawbacks. Since the cabinet door goes to a stored position within the cabinet the full height of the interior of the cabinet cannot be used for large books which will fit in the cabinet but extend into the space filled by the door when the door is in the stored position. Additionally, the guide systems employed in these kinds of cabinets invariably result in a binding action between the side walls of the cabinet and the edges of the door making it difficult to raise the door unless it is lifted from the exact center of the door itself. In other situations, the hardware employed to provide for the raising and storage of the door is visible when the door is in an open position thus distracting from the aesthetics of the cabinet.
In modern space dividing office systems such as that disclosed in the copending application Ser. No. 159,360 filed July 2, 1971 by William C. Anderson and Raymond A. Bleeker for "Space Divider System and Connector Assembly Therefore" it has become desirable for all of the office furniture or at least the majority thereof to be mountable to the space dividing wall system. The wall mounted, backless, cabinet with an over-the-cabinet door assembly feature of this invention is particularly suited for use in a modern office space dividing system of that type.